Our Last Parting
by BlackStarDragon
Summary: Heh, yeah go me, I uploaded this fic the wrong way last time. But I re did it and it came out right, so it's no longer confusig. 1x2 Heero makes a call to Duo that will change thei lives and relationship for eternity. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (sadly) or the song 'One Last Time' which is sung by Dusty Drake. Weird name I known, and yes it is a country song.

It was a rainy afternoon.  Duo Maxwell impatiently waited for his lover, Heero Yuy, to return from his latest mission.  Then the phone rang.

_When she picked up the telephone, his voice came on the line.  She said this can't be happening, and tears fell from his eyes._

"Hello?"

"Duo?"

"Hee-chan!  Where have you been?  You're never late!"  Heero gave a short reply, and Duo's eyes went wide.

"What are you saying Heero?"

_She said what am I supposed to do?  I can't handle losing you.  He said I just had to call to say good-bye.  One last time._

"Dammit Heero!  You can't do this to me!  I love you!"

"I had to say good-bye Duo.  It was the right thing to do."

"Don't Give me that shit Heero!" Duo screamed into the receiver, eyes blurry with tears.

_There are some things in this life that are out of our control.  Like who we fall in love with and when it's time to go.  She said what about the plans we had?  He said this connection's gettin' bad.  Now come on baby let me hear you smile.  One last time._

"Heero don't give me the 'I-have-no-control-over-this' speech.  I don't wanna hear it!  What about all those promises?  Are you just gonna break them?  You promised to always be with me!  God!  Heero you're a jerk!"

"Duo, don't be like this.  Come on give me that famous Maxwell smile of yours.  Just this one, last time?"  Heero's voice sounded almost hurt.  He didn't want to end things with Duo mad at him.  Duo sniffed and gave a small smile over the phone.

_She started to apologize for all the things that she'd done wrong.  She said I would've loved you better if only I'd known.  He said you were the perfect wife, promise me that'll you'll go on with your life._

"Heero I'm sorry for annoying you all those times, and I'm sorry for all those pranks I pulled, and I never meant to shoot you when we first met.  It was all just a big misunderstanding."  Duo said sadly.  He didn't even bother to hold back his tears.  He cried freely over the line, letting Heero hear him.

"Duo don't.  You don't have to apologize.  I forgave you, I always have.  You were the perfect lover, please stop crying." Heero asked, giving a small smile.

"If I'm so perfect, then why am I losing you?"

"Duo…" Heero paused.  "Duo promise me you'll move on.  Please do that for me." He asked.

"No!  Never!  I can't move on!  I won't!  Heero please…"

_She said the boys will not understand.  He said tell them Daddy loves them and be strong._

There was a long pause.  No one spoke.  

"What do I tell the others?"

Heero hesitated.  "Tell them the truth.  And tell them that they were all great friends to me, even though I hardly showed it."

_He said hun, I've gotta go.  She said don't you dare hang up, I love you so much._

"Good-bye Duo.  I will always love you." Heero said, putting his whole heart in it.

"Don't even think of hanging up that damn phone Heero Yuy!  I love you too much, don't go!"

The line was suddenly cut.

_It was almost like she felt him leave.  She cried out can you still hear me?_

"Heero?  Heero!?  Heero are you still there?"

Duo received no response.  He knew it was over.  He fell to the floor, still on the phone.  He wanted to scream and cry until his voice was gone and he was out of tears.  But he couldn't.  He couldn't take it.

_She fell down on the kitchen floor as the signal died…_

"Dammit." Heero cursed as his call to Duo was cut off.

_As the pilot tried to pull out of the dive._

Heero stared at the giant mass of blue, and gave one more desperate attempt to avoid the collision…but failed.  Wing Zero plunged into the depths of the Pacific.  'At least I got to say good-bye, one last time.' Heero thought, as the water rushed in and everything went dark.

~End~

*Note:* Yes, I know the song talks about a guy and his wife, but I couldn't bare to make my first Gundam Wing fic to not be yaoi.  So, to all of those who wish to write a songfic with no yaoi pairings, here are the lyrics and good luck to ya.

-BlackStar 


End file.
